


Would you?

by Hotarukunn



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji is serious and Ahnk thinks he's depressed. Then he tries to cheer him up in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you?

"Neh, Ahkn." Eiji dangled his legs where he was sitting on the low wall. Ahnk sat up ia a tree above him and ate an ice candy. The Greeed looked down and made a questioning sound.  
"If I died, would you be sad?" Eiji asked. Ahnk frowned at the somewhat melancholic expression on the human's face.  
"What the hell's that kind of a question?" he spat out. Eiji just looked up at him, and Ahnk scowled deeply. "Agh! Damnit Eiji!" he shouted. "If you're so damn depressed, just take the damn ice candy!"  
Eiji looked at Ahnk with wide eyes and was surprised when Ahnk shoved his ice candy in Eiji's direction.  
"Ahnk... I'm not depressed. And I didn't know you gave away those." Eiji remarked, and was startled when Ahnk jumped down from the tree and thrust the ice candy in his hands.  
"Just take it!" Ahnk growled and turned his back at Eiji. "And I wouldn't be sad, I'd be pissed. If you died, I'd have to find someone else to be Ozu."  
He kicked at a pebble as he stalked away, and cursed loudly..  
What the hell did Eiji think of him, anyway? Of course he'd be sad, damnit.  
Eiji was _his_ and _only his_ human. No one elses.  
Only Ahnk's.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let me write when I'm tired.. I just come up with odd stuff. Then again, almost all stuff I come up with is stuff I come up with when I'm in bed...


End file.
